Tribute
by LaynThePurpleRaccoonGirl
Summary: Tribute to IZ as a whole, fans included. A nod to the whole fandom, mainly the ones who were there when IZ was canceled. Kinda dramatic, but nothing major. SHORT


**A/N: After going way, way, WAY back into the Zim archives of , I happened upon a VERY heartfelt poem written right after the show was canceled. I honestly think that this particular issue is taken very lightly nowadays, since the fans now probably did not get to have that experience of watching the premiere, the excitement of new episodes, nor the horror of being present at it's cancellation…I'm not saying anything bad about you guys, I'm included. But I think that we need to have another moment of silence in honor of Zim, Dib, GIR, Gaz, the Tallests, Ms. Bitters, everyone. Yes, even that weird fish-toes kid.**

Topeka, KS, USA

She stared at the television set in utter disbelief. It could not have happened. No, no, no, no…and yet…Some part of her knew, _had known_, that this was going to happen.

Heck, maybe it had even been for the better of things…this knowledge did nothing to soften the blow.

She blinked, and was surprised to feel something hot trickling down her cheek. She was…_crying?_

In stunned silence, she looked at the TV screen, now playing some other show…not that it could ever match up to what she had seen…

Now with tears flowing freely, she could not help but wonder if anyone else was crying with her…or she might just be the only crazy eleven year old, sobbing her eyes out over a cartoon…

Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA

She stared with unbridled rage at her computer, the truth displayed on its screen in neat little black letters, burning their way into her mind, where they would never be forgotten.

_How dare they?_

These words raced through her head repeatedly, fueling her anger-no, not anger, _loathing,_ of the people who _dared_ to...she wiped her eyes.

"No."

She was surprised to hear herself speak, let alone with this confidence, this sudden stability she had found in this one though.

"We are _not_ going to go down like this! This is ridiculous! There are so many of us…surely we can't just give _up!" _

She continued preaching to the thin air, ranting like a madman, of logical business tactics.

Midway into her rant, she paused, and sighed mournfully.

"But heck, maybe I'm the only twenty year old college kid, in a fit of rage because a cartoon was canceled…"

She allowed herself another sigh, before continuing her speech to no one.

Dallas, TX, USA

He nodded upon seeing the news of what happened, unsurprised. He had known that this was coming.

It was indeed a big deal, but in the end…it had been beautiful. Just like those comic books, it had been ended before its time, but if that was the creator's wish, so be it.

…_Yeah, like that'll happen,_

He thought, now typing.

_I'd bet that I'm the only one mature enough to accept that it's gone..._

Phoenix, AZ, USA

She stared at her shoes, sighed deeply, and walked up the stairs.

She had known that this was coming, oh, yes, he had known…but it still hurt.

It had happened before…Calvin and Hobbes, the same principle, canceled by its creator to preserve its dignity…

_It would have happened anyway,_

She reminded herself.

_Would you rather have it been kept on, turned into a big ad for something? Just one more big outlet for commercialism?_

Of course not.

She stopped, stood, and walked into her room.

Drawings of the beloved characters littered her desk, but she pushed them away until she found what she had been looking for-a blank sheet of lined paper.

_At least…we have not gone…no amount of cancellation or insults will stop us…_

A rush of pride jolted its way through her.

_Invader Zim may never come back, it may never again be seen again, and perhaps this is for the best. But the fans, on the other hand…fanfiction presents an outlet…so does DA…_

She grabbed a nearby pencil and touched it to the paper.

_Sorry, Jhonen._

She thought to herself, now scribbling furiously.

_This nightmare isn't ready to end…not quite yet…_

**A/N: Yes, quite dramatic, I know. I was just in a mood. As for the whole 'Zim coming back' issue, I dunno where I stand personally. I think that it's better for Zim to be cancelled than to be some stupid advertisement/pop thing, but I'd do a lot to get it back on air, but only if Jhonen's on board with it. It's a complicated issue. Oh, and if you're wondering what fic I mentioned earlier, It's called 'We Are…' by Ztarlight. Very nice, and I'll be the first to admit that mine doesn't even come close to hers. Well, anyhow, thanks for reading, and all that crap.**


End file.
